Red Rose
by goctyudicbdkvhb175749674
Summary: This is the Halloween special! I hope you enjoy it! Sorry if it is more horror than humor.


**So here's the Halloween special! I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>"Halloween is f***ing tomorrow!" Blossom excitedly jumps up and down in the air around the WBBA building like Yu on a sugar high. "I can't wait to go trick-or-treating! Who would give up the change for free candy?!" Blossom's grey and black shirt with a picture of a skull flutters around bouncing around with her brown hair with purple highlights her light brown skin reflecting off the light from the moon.<p>

"Trick-or-treating is childish," Misty rolls hear eyes.

Blossoms stops bouncing clearly offended, "WHAT?!" Blossoms dashes up to Misty. "HALLOWEEN IS A F***ING AWESOME HOLIDAY!"

"Do you even know the origin of Halloween?" Misty asked raising an eyebrow with small hits of sarcasm in her voice that Blossoms didn't hear so angry that she could barely process Misty's question.

Blossoms takes a few deep breaths to calm herself and starts scratching her head racking her brain to think of an answer when she realized something, "Wait... I'm almost as terrible at history as I am math!" Blossoms wildly waves her arms in front of Misty. "I'm terrible at history!"

"The answer I expected," Misty gave a smirk. "Halloween was started by the Celts in Europe two-thousand years ago. Although they did not celebrate the Halloween we do today. Halloween evolved over the last two-thousand years. Halloween stands for All Hallow's Eve and later got shortened to Halloween. Long story short, Halloween has changed through the years to become one of your favorite holidays."

"What were you saying?" Blossoms stared out the window not listening to Misty talk, and Misty face-palmed.

"You really need to learn to pay attention," Misty blew a strand of hair out her face.

"Hey, I've always had trouble keeping my focus," Blossom spread out her arms to make her sentence more dramatic.

"But I know why you like Halloween so much..." Misty gave a mischievous smile. "You love scaring people, and you are quite the fan of anything having to do with the horror genre." Misty lowered her voice, "And you've borrowed dozens of horror books from the library..."

"What can I say? Halloween is awesome," Blossoms shrugged.

"Yes, you do enjoy the thrill of a good scare don't you," Misty whispered into Blossom's ear. "If you want to find out something really scary, meet me at the graveyard exactly when the clock at the center of town strikes midnight." The moon peaks through the window shining its silver light, the only light in the WBBA since the staff turned off the lights hours ago. Blossoms and Misty just snuck in the building just to chat.

Misty continued, using that mysterious quiet voice still speaking so faintly that Blossoms had to lean in close to Misty in order to hear her. The moonlight contoured Misty's sharp, delicate, thin, troublemaking features with an odd glow that made her already pale skin ghostly shimmering into a soft grin. The moon's gentle radiance bounced off Misty's black jacket making her blue undershirt visible. Her blond hair still had a little less than half of it dyed brown, and her hazel eyes glimmer with many unreadable emotions well kept in a poker face.

The piercing on Misty's left ear shone creating a twinkle as if a star landed on Misty's ear. Blossom's brown eyes chirped with excitement. Misty might have just joked about meeting at midnight, but Blossoms would find out at Midnight, in thirty minutes time.

"See you there," Misty's footsteps tapped on the floor as she strolled out the room to an open window used to enter the WBBA and a mess of wires used to disable the security systems. Misty readjusted the wires to make the alarms work perfectly once again, she would have to tell Jen that breaking in didn't prove ad much of a challenge with that type of alarms.

Maybe Jen had an off day when she updated the security system, who knows? Nine times out of ten, Jen will have at least on off day per week.

Sticking her foot out the window, Misty pelted down on the ledge of the building gradually scaling down the high building from floor twenty-two if you wanted the exact height. The two had no problem sliding down nor did they have difficulties pulling themselves up. It took effort, but they could do it.

Blossom jumped out the window and more muscularly built than Misty from all the sports she participated in, and Blossom gripped her hand on a pole swiftly lowering her hands to dart down at unbelievable speed creating somewhat a slight blur around her moving figure going down faster than Misty. Blossom touched down on the ground as the cement made a cracking sound. Misty landed on the floor a few minutes later as the two parted ways.

Blossoms dashed away running into a girl as the two landed on the ground, "Ouch!"

"You okay?" the girl asked. Her black hair framed her light moon-liked face cascading down her ground-length white dress free of any stains. Her pale green eyes flickered eerily as she crawled up with Blossom. Blossoms nodded, and she smiled softly.

"I'm okay," Blossom placed her hand tapping her fingers on her mouth. "Name's Blossom, what's your name?"

"I-I'm Akemi," the girl answered.

"Want to go to the graveyard?" Blossom enthusiastically questioned, her eyes lighting up at any mention of anything scary and/or creepy.

"W-why would you want to go there?" Akemi's eyes widened as her pupils. Blossoms could have sworn her irises for a second rid themselves of green turning a dull brown-yellow.

"My friend Misty said that we would meet there. Want to come?" Blossoms hopped up and down to the graveyard keeping her eye on the clock displayed at the center of town. Akemi paper-colored skin paled if possible.

"N-no, those places are creepy..." Akemi shuffled her feet hesitantly and cautiously strolling away tilting her head down and scampering away.

"Suit yourself," Blossom shrugged continuing her sprint to the graveyard.

Mist rolled in for some reason, a tale tell sign that Misty had showed up. For some reason, like her name suggested, a soupy fog would always surround her for some reason, which Blossom found kind of weird and cool at the same time.

"Misty? Where are you?" Blossoms cupped her hand over her mouth the amplify her voice. "Misty? You around?" Blossom paced around the graveyard, shivers tingling her spine.

"Here," Misty appeared out of nowhere. "You're probably wondering why I brought you here." Blossom nodded as Misty let for a playful smile to curl on her lips, "Well, I thought I would set the scene for what I'm about to tell you..." Misty inched her way closer to Blossom circling around her. "Right here, at midnight, a girl, around the age of you and I, well, she was here on the night before Halloween..."

"What happened?" Blossom clapped her hands together to get Misty to continue.

"Well..." Misty trailed her fingers on her chin. "Well... You see, she wondered through the graveyard, there was a mist, just like this one, the moon, a half moon just like this one, the year 1964, it 2014 now, and she was here exactly fifty years ago. The temperature was 26 degrees Celsius, that's the temperature now..."

"And," Blossoms tried to get Misty to continue.

"And..." Misty moved her lips again to speak. "She was never seen again. Legend says that a murderer found her and killed her, stabbing her heart. The murderer ripped her heart out her body and burned it. It is said that the person who killed the girl fed the heart's ashes to rats and mice. It's rumored that the murderer wanted to see if he could trap a soul, but the murderer died three weeks later. It is said that the girl who got killed by the murderer cursed death upon the murderer as revenge for blocking her soul from the afterlife. Her family mourned her death and set up a memorial for her."

"Is that it?" Blossom bounces up and down. "It that it? Is there more?"

"Oh, there's more," Misty shook her head send her shadow layered hair shuffle around in the air swinging back and forth looking down shaking her head.

"The shrine the girl's family sent up is on this very soil, somewhere around this graveyard we stand on. It is said that the shrine is a grave plot with blood red roses and at the center of the bouquet there is a rose that did wilt like the others, as if that rose is keeping that girl's spirit anchoring it to the world preventing it from being whisked away so that she wouldn't endlessly wonder around. We can still find that rose if we look hard enough. It is said that the rose got blown soon after and is in the graveyard. The girls is waiting for the rose to be placed back on her gravestone... She's been waiting for fourteen years..." Misty sighs.

"Whoa..." Blossoms blinked for a few seconds on her knees franticly looking for the rose. Then, she stepped on a loose stone. Then, a hole opened beneath Misty and Blossom's feet as they slid down underground, "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Is this trap door part of the legend?!" Blossom screamed.

"I don't think so! And let me empathize the word 'think!'" Misty let out a high-pitched scream. "AH!"

The two landed on the stone floor underneath to find the trap door closing above them leaving no visible exit to the cavern leaving them in complete darkness. Both of them screamed although Misty shouted, "We're screwed!" And Blossoms squealed in delight, "This is awesome! It's so scary!"

"You think being trapped her is awesome?!" Misty sounded shocked. "We can't even see anything!"

A bright light circulating around the girls lit up as Misty eyed Blossom activating the flashlight app on her phone, "We have flashlight apps, remember?"

"Oh," Misty nodded blushing that she didn't think of that. "I'll turn my phone on when your phone runs out of battery so we have a longer lasting light source.

"Come on!" Blossom waved her hand to signal herself running as the two dashed around the place footsteps pounding heavily, and Misty panted. Then, the sound of an organ randomly sounded.

"What was that?" Misty gulped her voice low and high-pitched from fear.

"Um, ghosts get bored?" Blossom suggested. "Hey, even the dead need some form of entertainment." The organ played again. "AH!" Blossoms and Misty screamed scramming away in opposite directions. "EK!"

"Misty...?" Blossom darted her eyes around to find that she and Misty got separated. "A-anybody here?"

Meanwhile, Misty ran through the hallway with her phone's flashlight app on, "B-blossom...? If this is your idea of a prank, it's not funny!" Misty paused herself from running panting, sweating, and out of breath. "I really need to get a gym membership. Blossom...? Oh dear..."

Blossom sprinted around trying to find Misty, "Oh, s***! Where's Misty?! I like scary places but not when one of my friends is possibly going to die! Will Misty die?" Blossom thought while running as she took random turns slowly but surely entering a maze and going deeper and deeper underground. "What is this place?! I'm screwed! And Misty never paid me back that ten Yen for that pack of gum a bought for her!"

The organ sound echoed around again as Blossom and Misty's screams sounded so loud that they could hear each other, "AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"BLOSSOM? YOU THERE?" Misty shouted at the top of her lungs.

"YEAH!" Blossom yelled back. "WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"I HAVE NO IDEA!" MISTY ANSWERED. Then, Misty stepped on a brick the lowered into the ground" EEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKK!"

"MISTY?! MISTY?! D*** IT!" Blossom stomped her foot as Misty fell through a hole in the floor landing on Blossom. The area had to little lighting for Misty and Blossom to realize each other and thought they encountered a ghost, "AHHHHHHHHHHHH! GHOST! OMY! RUN!" Blossom ran off first, "I gotta find Misty!" She raced off. She couldn't think much from the terror as she ran.

Misty aimed her phone's light towards the moving blur noticing something, "Blossom?!" Blossom didn't hear her and already sprinted out of sight. Misty gulped as she hightailed it after her friend, "Blossom!" Misty struggled to keep up with Blossom when Misty came across a section that lead into three different hallways, "Which hallway did Blossom take?"

Blossom would normally just run not caring which hallway she took in situations like this hoping that one of the hallways would eventually lead to the end. Blossom also had more stamina than most people, especially in running. And idea dinged in Misty's head. When you panic, your thought process doesn't work, but when you slow down and think, you find an answer. Misty checked Google Maps on her phone, "Aw, no signal!"

She would have to think up something else.

One day later right before the sun sets...

"Who wants to go trick or treating?!" I ask. The sky is dark with the sun setting flaring off orange and yellow. I jump to... somewhere. The stars are just visible, but I'll have to wait if the sun is to set completely.

"GOCTY?! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ginga runs around screaming. I'm wearing a black dress with lace, a spider-shaped necklace, a cross necklace, black nail polish, and I have blood red lipstick with fake fangs poking out my mouth with purplish, brownish, and blackish colors to make myself look sleepy. I'm bouncing up and down with excitement, and I shake Ginga, "Don't worry my friend, I'm just going trick or treating! Also, I have to pick up my best friend to go trick-or-treating. I'm not reveling her actual name for safety, but her name is the name of a type of big cat, so we'll just call her Wildcat."

Then, I grin evilly whispering so that Ginga couldn't hear me, "And I'll drive you guys insane..." I grab Ginga's arm as we scramble to Wildcat's house, and I ring the doorbell. My friend as dressed as Legolas from Lord of the Rings although I don't really know that much about the Lord of the Rings books and/or movie. Google Legolas if you want more info on him.

"Hi-" Wildcat starts talking when I push a finger over her mouth.

I franticly clamp my hand over her mouth, "Sh! Don't say my real name, call me Gocty! People are watching us on the internet!"

"Uh, your to obsessed with fanfiction," Wildcat rolls her eyes. "Like people are watching us."

"It's true!" I wave my arms.

Wildcat notices Ginga tilting her head, "What's your costume?"

"I'm not wearing a costume! I'm Ginga!" Ginga exclaimed.

"How do you have a Beyblade character here?! And you know that I don't even like Beyblade!" Wildcat shouts.

"A little insanity force can go a long way..." I smirk. "Lets go!" We sprint to houses collecting candy when Ginga asks something.

"Hey, Gocty, what are you dressed as?"

My eyes widen, and I slap Ginga, "YOU DON'T KNOW WHO I AM?! I'M A VAMPIRE FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" We hop on a magic carpet. I shout, "International trick-or-treating! YAY!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ginga and Wildcat scream as I laugh like an insane person.

"Mwahahahahaha!" my laughter cackles through the air. The flying carpet must have stopped working because the flying carpet dropped down at the ground into a graveyard. "Cemetery! EK! THESE PLACES ARE SCARY!" I run around in circles on the ground.

Suddenly, Wildcat steps on the same stone Blossom stepped on and us three went flying down the tunnel my two ocs took. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" We scream. We somehow land on top of Blossoms.

Blossom shouts, "NO! YOU'RE NOT KILLING ME GHOST!"

"It's me, Gocty!" I yell.

"Wait?! Oh, hi Gocty. We have a problem..." Blossom looks up. The door the we fell through closes, and we all run around in circles screaming, "AHHHHHHHHHHHH! OH NO, WE'RE STUCK!"

Then, we bump into something or someone else, and we dart off in opposite directions. I scram screeching like crazy, "EKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!" Then, I somehow crash into Misty. Misty's phone drops on the ground with a thump, and the light shorts out. I had just enough time to determine Misty's face.

"Misty?" I ask.

"Gocty?" Misty's voice echoes through the darkness.

"Yup," I nod, well, I doubt I could see Misty nod. Misty picks up her phone turning back on the flashlight app.

Misty gulps, "Oh no..."

"Why 'oh no?" I tremble.

"My phone is only at ten percent battery..." Misty whimpers. "It won't last too much longer..." We scream, and as soon as we regain our composure, we stroll cautiously through the musty stone hallways shaking. Misty's light from her phone blinks out soon after, and we screech. "EK!"

"Now what do we do?!" I shouts. Misty and I grab each other's hands not to got separated running around somehow bashing into Ginga, Wildcat, and Blossom. We don't realize it's each other, and we scream, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! NO! GHOST! DON'T KILL US!"

"I WANT TO MAKE IT OUT OF THIS ALIVE!" Misty and I shout. We can't make out the other shots since the sound blended to together, but one thing is for sure, all of us are terrified. We bolt away on different directions. Misty and I somehow make our way up a stone staircase to the surface.

"YES! WE'RE NOT UNDERGROUND ANYMORE!" I kiss the dirt on the ground when I realize we're still in a graveyard, and I scream. "EK!"

The rest of the people we met in the fanfic manage to get out the place. "Lets go trick-or-treating and get free candy!" Blossom pumps her fist in the air squealing. We form into a large group with all the other Beyblade characters, and Ginga manages to slip on a Pegasus costume.

Then, Blossom sees someone she knows waving her arms, "Hey! Akemi!" The girl with the black hair and pale green eyes appeared. Blossom pulls Akemi to introduce her, "This is Akemi! I met her right before we fell down the trapdoor!"

"Hello," Akemi blinks nervously. We chat for a while, and Akemi races off heading into the direction of the graveyard.

I suddenly sing "What Makes You Beautiful" by one direction, and Ginga screams, "NO! THIS SONG IS TORTURE!"

"Akemi said the graveyards are creepy, why would she go there?" Blossom scratches her chin. "Mmm..." We try our best to follow Blossom, but we are quickly behind her. We manage to reach the cemetery although Blossom arrived in a fraction of the time. We see Akemi at the place were we fell in.

"NO! That's-" Blossom tries to warn Akemi when Akemi rises her hand. The stairwell used to exit the underground glows white and disappears. Akemi disappears as well with a blood-red rose replacing her form.

"The rose!" Blossom and Misty realize. They explain the legend and pluck the rose from the ground. We worrisomely look around the place for a gravestone titled "Akemi." We find a gravestone with that name saying "To Akemi Hattori. Daughter, friend, and such a bright person. 1950-1964."

"That's the year Akemi died!" We all exclaim. Blossom gingerly places the rose on the gravestone. We can hear a faint whistle in the wind, "Thank-you..." Blossom smiles. We all grin. That rose must have meant something, we might find more of Akemi, we might not.

After this Halloween, Blossom started talking to herself, at least that is what everyone thought. That rose on the gravestone must have helped Akemi in one way or another. She could hear Akemi's faint chuckles in the wind telling her thank-you every once in a while. She could feel Akemi up there, watching her, smiling from above.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm really sorry that this was so long! I could stop typing! I understand to you got bored with the first thousand words. Sorry if it's more horror than humor! Please read and review of you can and give your honest opinions! Happy Halloween everybody! And stay safe when trick-or-treating!<strong>


End file.
